


Accident

by MilyV



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: EmiMike, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Michele was texting with Sara until he realizes that he had sent one of his messages to the wrong person.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing in this fandom. Idk. I wasn't even planning to upload anything today but I have some inspiration.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Michele was rather nervous. He wanted to avoid the topic at all costs but his sister kept insisting.

 _Come on, Mickey. You should totally ask him out for once!_ The message read.

Michele wanted to throw the phone to the wall. No, he wouldn’t never confess it. He’d rather die than losing his friendship with Emil.

 _How about no?_ That was his response.

He wondered if his feelings towards Emil were so obvious. Yes, it was true that they spent a lot of time together and that he quite enjoyed. Sometimes he couldn’t stop staring at Emil’s smile, it was so sincere and often it brighten the place where he was.

Yet he was not able to tell him about his feelings.

 _Why not, Mickey? What’s the worse that it could happen?_ Sara insisted. She found it almost funny the way that her twin brother was handling the whole situation. Anyone that was in her situation could see Michele’s true feelings towards Emil. She was only trying to help him out.

Michele rolled his eyes. How could she possibly know that Emil wouldn’t just distance himself? He didn’t want things to become awkward between the both of them.

 _I’d rather leave it like this. Everyone is happy, so why should I change it?_ It wasn’t the first time that he had thought about it.

 _Well, I apologize then. I just wanted to see you happy. But if you say that you don’t love him, then I believe you._ Sara smiled. She felt sorry for him. She always thought that they could become a cute couple.

Michele was so annoyed. Really annoyed. Because it wasn’t true. He read her message and put his phone down. He needed to calm down but instead of doing so, he ranted to his sister.

 _I love him. I love him so much and yet I know that he doesn’t feel the same way. I didn’t want to even admit to myself but the last time I saw him, I noticed how jealous I was when he was talking to other girls. Are you happy now?_ But Michele was so blinded by his anger, than instead of sending the message to Sara, the message went to Emil. He left his phone and went to his balcony.

He took a deep breath. He knew he had to apologize to Sara. She didn’t deserve that rant at all. It was like a storm of feelings inside of his chest.

But his heart almost drop to the floor when he realized that he had send the message to wrong person. And that Emil just flooded him with more responses.

Michele wasn’t sure if he wanted to read the first message. Was their friendship over for real? He was anxious and afraid. His hand even started to shake.

“Damn it!” He knew that he couldn’t ignore Emil forever so he decided to open the first message.

_Wow, that’s nuts!_

Michele wasn’t sure how to react. It wasn’t exactly what he was hoping to read. Did Emil really care so little about his feelings? So he went and opened the second message.

_I mean… WOW. I didn’t expect that!_

Michele rolled his eyes. Well, maybe it was for the best. Nonetheless he thought that the next time that they see each other, he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to face Emil after this.

And then Emil started to call him. Michele was so petrified that he almost dropped his phone to the floor. What was he supposed to tell him? Maybe he could just say that it was a prank. Even though he didn’t have that kind of sense of humor and maybe Emil would realize that he was lying.

But Emil kept calling and he couldn’t just ignore him so he finally he had the courage to answer.

“Emil?” Michele asked and he felt so stupid. He couldn’t think straight in that moment.

“Hey, Mickey!” Emil shouted with excitement.

“Is everything fine?” Michele wondered. He was relief in that sense that Emil was treating him the same way as usual.

Silence.

“No, everything is not fine” Emil finally said.

“I… That message…” Michele couldn’t think on an excuse. He was mumbling incoherent things until Emil stopped him.

“I can’t believe you! Why didn’t you tell me that before?” Emil asked with curiosity.

“Why would I…?” But Michele was abruptly interrupted by Emil.

“I was planning to tell you how I felt about you on Saturday! But I guess we can agree that you were ahead of me!” Emil giggled with happiness.

Michele was so confused.

“What?” That was the only thing that he was able to pronounce. Michele softly slapped himself on the face because he almost felt like in a strange dream.

“What do you mean with that? I fell in love you a long time ago and I finally was going to confess that to you during the weekend. It’s not really a secret what I have feel for you” Emil explained even though he was having problems to articulate because he was so damn excited.

“I didn’t know until now” Michele reminded him. He couldn’t believe what Emil just said.

“I’m really looking forward to see you again, Mickey!” And then he hung up.

Michele stared at his phone for a long time. What just had happened?

Yet he couldn’t wait until Saturday came.  A warmth sensation covered his chest.

“Damn it, Emil” A very small smile formed in his face.  He was already impatient.

 


End file.
